Pranks of the Holier Kind
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Lucifer thinks it's a great idea to try and prank Chuck, his father responds in kind. He really should have thought this one through a bit more.


**"** ** _Lucifer!_** **"**

The shout seemingly reverberated throughout the bunker, the voice itself seemingly making the entire foundation rock at its seems. Sam opens his door at the shout, surprise etched across his face. Dean peeks out from his bedroom, cautious as to who is screaming that name in such a manner and in the way it was said he finds himself almost feeling bad for him.

Almost.

Lucifer comes swaying around the corner, this grin that the Winchesters have learned mean nothing good plastered across his face. He has obviously done something to someone. He brushes a hand through his blonde hair and winks at the two hunters (Chuck had given him back his vessel-Nick?-After he'd healed Cas-there had been several talks about what you are not to do to the human race and as to why thinking yourself to be expendable was a ludicrous idea) never before had they thought that God of all things could be so-parental-until they had walked in on him _scolding_ Lucifer and Castiel as if they were naughty children who had just gotten caught doing something bad.

Making them pancakes at the same time no less.

Seriously.

Can any one say domestic?

Chuck came thundering, literally _thundering,_ around the corner at the other end of the hall. His hair was no longer curly strands of brown, but sporting an interesting shade of orange. His face was murderous as he gazed at all the gathered _children_ (compared to him they were all children-his children) his gaze coming to rest on Lucifer.

"You."

The devil smiled at him silkily, waving a few fingers in his direction, "Love the new look dad! Orange suits you! It brings out your semi glowing eyes!"

His only response was an expression of narrowed eyes that spelled out murder for all party's involved. His wraith, yeah it was a thing. Lucifer had been on the receiving end a few times. Whatever substance he had used to dye his fathers hair orange was not centralized to his hair only, it was dripping down his face, off his nose and over onto his shirt.

"You are in so much _trouble_!"

Lucifer pushed off the wall, taking a step back in accordance to Chuck's step forward, "Daddy-o I was trying to work on my _creating_ skills, by creating your a new look! Can anyone say happy thanksgiving?"

"Its August"

"Happy...August...I got nothing, seriously there's like no holiday's in August! What is with you people and skipping out on the last month of summer!"

Chuck took another step forward, Lucifer another step back, and in sync they both took off running, one after the other. Giddy laughter could be heard ringing through the halls as the two Hunters exchanged looks and made out to follow (just in case-they said-but it was really to see what Chuck would do to Lucifer) as Lucifer maintained his skill that he had fine tuned as a younger angel in evading his father.

Castiel looked up from the book he had been reading in the library at the biostorous and noisy entrance his eyes widening as Lucifer spun around, the other door slamming shut with a flick of their father's fingers. Even he was taken aback by the appearance of Chuck and his new unwanted color change.

Lucifer held his hands out in caution at having nowhere else to go, restless as his angered father approached. Chuck wiped some of the orange goop from his face and smeared it across his sons. Lucifer froze, his eyes closed tight, gasping out with his face scrunching up as the stuff stuck to him. Dean snorted in the door way at his reaction, and Sam snickered.

The devil gasped a breath, looking across into his fathers eyes. Chuck smirked at him, twisting his hand by his side, Lucifer felt strange for a moment until it dawned on him and his struggles began a new.

"I believe this calls for a more hands on approach at the moment, wouldn't you agree, _son_?"

His hand shot forward, reaching for something not visible to the naked human eye, pulling it forward and digging his spare hand into it. Sam and Dean looked confused, and somewhat alarmed, when Lucifer bent the other way, a pained expression taking over his face as he fell to his knees and especially when Cas gulped and sent his older brother a somewhat sympathetic look.

He could recall being on the other end of his Father's 'punishments' and well they weren't as pleasant for the recipient as they were to the giver.

The two hunters made to rush forward to jump in on Lucifer's behalf, while they may not exactly like the guy they didn't condone torture either. But froze at the look Cas shot them, and as Lucifer's pain expression gave way to a broad smile and a shriek of laughter exploded from him. The two hunters gained expressions of confusion and curiosity as the devil fell backwards onto his butt in a fit of laughter, tugging at his shoulder as best he could.

Chuck smiled evilly at the motion, moving his hand about half a foot and digging in there, Lucifer's laughter went up in octave.

"DAD! NO! NOHOHOT THEHE WIHIHING! NOHOHOHOT THE WIHIHING! NOHOHOHOHO! NOT THEHEHERE! NOT THERE!"

Cas smiled at his high pitched shriek when his father moved his hands upwards towards the auxiliaries.

"Guess you should have thought about that when you decided to _paint my face orange_!"

Sam tapped Chuck on the shoulder, gaining his attention for a moment but not lessening his actions in anyway. Lucifer fell forwards in a weak attempt to free himself, gentle scratches under his primaries were his punishment for his struggles, and he howled in laughter.

"Chuck, dude, what are you doing?"

There was a moment of confusion from him as he pondered Sam's question, until his face lightened up at the source of the problem. They couldn't see _what_ he was holding, they just knew he was holding something. Nodding his head he let up for a moment, not really, and snapped his fingers before diving back in. Lucifer jumped at the stop and start squealing out in laughter as he pounded the floor with his fists.

"Oh Luci, its not the floors fault that your wings are so ridiculously sensitive"

Out of thin air six brilliant rose pink wings appeared, connected to the fallen angels back, three on each side. Chuck was digging into the spot right above the largest feathers, snickering at the way he made his son howl with laughter. He was able to grind something out, in what was assumed as enochian, directed towards their father and Chuck's eyes narrowed.

He held all three right wings captive by the tip, as it was essentially loss of all feeling, and bent slight, ulling them up at the same time, to reach under the secondary feather's and dig his hand inside to get at the skin. Lucifer _screamed_ in his laughter, twisting under them on the floor and pounding his fists once more.

Castiel snickered next to them causing Chuck to turn over a playful glare in his direction, "Watch yourself little one, you can always join him!"

"Dude are you _tickling_ him?"

"of course, you should have seen him as a fledgling, now that was a sight!"

Lucifer twisted around, yanking on his wing as hard as he could but Chucks grip was solid. He smiled at the movement, pulling back on the wing just as much as lucifer pulled it away from him, or attempted to. He was twisted up on his side simply cackling. Chuck nodded at Sam gaining the hunters attention.

"Would you like to give it a go, as I recall he did try his hardest to torment you so in the cage and right after?"

Sam lit up like a kid on Christmas. He looked down at the devil and then up at the man beckoning him over. Making to move to his side as he beckoned him over with a wave of his hand. Chuck had stopped his assault on the angel underneath him, Lucifer sucking in breath after breath. He turned a threatening glare at the approaching hunter causing him to stop dead in his tracks. Chuck noticed his hesitation after a single moment.

"Sam...I swear.. if you so much as... I will-"

He was cut off mid threat as Chuck scratched a single nail over the wing joint. Collapsing in on himself in a fit of cackles and curling up once more, twisting and pulling to try and evade.

"You will _What?_ What will you _do_ Son?"

Lucifer twisted onto his stomach cackling like a madman possessed, "Nohohohthininig! DAHAHAHAD! NOHOHOHTIHIHING!"

Chuck nodded and halted his attack once more, beckoning Sam closer with his hand again. Sam moved towards him seeming to trust him to keep him safe whilst he was there and not allow Lucifer to do anything to him whilst he was at his side.

"Don't worry about it Sam, he wouldn't dare to harm you while at my side, he _knows_ what would happen"

Lucifer shuddered under them, seeming to know and have lived through that particular threat once or twice before now. He stilled at the break in the attack, breathing hard. Chuck nodded his head at the still form of his son seemingly having a mutual understanding that there was no bluff to be called at this point and time, Lucifer was heeding his warning to the fullest extent.

"Alright, so before we start anything, a little lesson, he may be a nerve trying one, but he is still my son and I don't want you to accidentally hurt him."

He brushed a hand over the lowest wing, the third, the feather fluttering under his touch, "These are the auxiliaries, the most sensitive part of the wing, think of it as you would the skin under that of a cut on your finger, you can still play with it though," He scratched a few fingers into the under skin and Lucifer let out a surprised yelp, falling into a fit of high pitched giggles, "Softly for anything harder would be painful."

Chuck moved up to the second pair, the largest, second wing, "These are the secondary, its rougher then the others because of the flight feathers," He brushed a hand over the large feathers smiling as the wing seemingly melted into his touch, "The feathers here are different then the others. During battle they can be used as weaponry," Chuck waved his hand over the soft feather, they seemingly flipped on themselves, gleaming in the light like small little blades. Sam was mesmerized by them and reached a hand out to touch one, Chuck caught his wrist in his grasp just as he was about to swipe one finger over a feather.

"They are as sharp as they look, however," He waved his hand again and the light shifted, the feather blades melding into soft plumage, "He can have them, and mostly keeps them, soft as they are more comfortable that way and easier to groom, speaking of which,"

To gain his attention once more he tugged on a few feathers, Lucifer yelped and turned to look over his shoulder.

"Lucifer this is embarrassing! When was the last time you washed these? Actually _washed_ them? Honestly, clear your evening Son, for if you can't do it yourself then I'll do it for you"

Castiel's eyes widened, clearly having had his dad clean his wings before as well, flexing his shoulders as he thought of the scrubbing brush on his wings. He almost felt bad for his brother.

Almost.

"These are the ones you can dig in as soft or as hard as you want"

Chuck noticed his seemingly distracted son and dug his fingers into the flesh up under the feathers, Lucifer squealed in surprise and fell into a fit of hysterical cackles. He carried on for a few more moments before letting up and moving to the top pair. He brushed a hand over the top feathers gently, Lucifer made a noise of comfort and rolled his shoulders from where he lay on the floor.

"These are the primaries, the toughest set, they are the ones that are used as shields in battles making them rough but they, like the secondary, can be as soft as he wants them to be, and, this is also my personal favorite spot"

He dug a few fingers into the wing, digging harshly into the spot he choose and smiling when his son absolutely howled with laughter. Lucifer turned over, trying to crawl away only to have fingers wander down further on his wing for his efforts. He pounded the floor with his fists hard weakly pulling at his captured wing. Chuck shared an amused look with the hunter next to him at the admittedly funny sounds coming from the one known as the devil.

Pulling back, Chuck motioned for Sam to take his pick, allowing him the chance to make even with the one who had made his life a living nightmare. Lucifer was still giggling lightly at the after shocks when he reached out. His fingers gliding over the soft feathers of the wing in front of him, it was magnificent. He couldn't believe he was touching the wing of an angel, and an exarchangel on top of that.

Chuck smiled at him, finding his fascinations amusing. The hunter returned the gesture, gently sliding his hand up under the soft plumage of the secondary wing, taking a moment to feel the warm skin under his finger tips, before digging in just as Chuck had shown him. Lucifer let out a surprised _scream_ as he succumbed to a fit of hysterical laughter. He rolled on the floor, cackling when the fingers found that spot right under the joint, and it wasn't long until he had small tears forming in his eyes.

His fists pounding the floor as he tried to remove himself from Chuck's grasp and Sam's torture. Dean smiled behind his drink at the look on his brothers face; he was finally getting his revenge.

"Misericordia! Quaeso! Pater misericordiae! Non magis! Non magis! Me paenitet , ut ita paenitet!"

Chuck laughed out loud at that, his grip solid even as he bent over on himself in amusement. Dean and Sam exchanged looks unsure as to what he had said. They thought it sounded like latin, but they couldn't be sure, they weren't actually fluent enough to understand long sentences other then the ones they absolutely needed to know. Cas had this small little smile on his face giving the impression that he understood perfectly well what his brother had said.

Father responded in kind, ""O? Nescio , nisi forte prohibere excusare sibi se non potest , si de tali loco narrare potuit tentari not..I recta basi ad iuncturam suam. "

Lucifer's eyes widened greatly, "I'm sorry! I'M SOHOHO SOHOHORRY SAHAHAM! SOHOHO SOHOHAHOAHHAHO SORHOHRRY!"

Chuck let the hunter continue on for a few more moments before pulling his hand back gently, smiling down at his child as Lucifer curled up on himself, quickly allowing his wings to fade away as if avoiding another attack and simply doing that could keep _him_ from getting at his son's wings if he really wanted to. Chuckling even as he knelt down and rubbed a gentle hand over his shoulders, rubbing out the remaining shocks. Lucifer took a deep breath and fell limp to the floor.

Chuck smirked, gazing at the rest of the rooms occupants, "Let this be a warning to the rest of you, dare and try to _prank_ me and there will be _consequences._ "

They all nodded in unison, even Lucifer, under his hand.

* * *

Dean looked up as a shrill scream broke his glass he'd been drinking from, spinning around to spot anything that might have gotten in.

"What the hell was that!"

Castiel shivered, looking up from his book for a moment, "That was Lucifer, Father kept true on his word in helping him wash his wings"

The hunter swears that he heard him mutter something akin to 'that dreaded scrub brush' under his breath as he turned back to his book.

Another shrill scream rattled the bunker.

It was probably best left unknown.


End file.
